Summer
by okazaki.death
Summary: apa saja yang dilakukan Choutaro dan Shishido ketika mereka berlibur bersama member Hyoutei yang lainnya...
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMER**

Author : Peto Okazaki

Rating : Gag tau...cuman fanfic ini ada unsur Shonen Ai

Pairing : ChoutaroXShishido.

-chapter 1-

"Ano...Shishido-san? Benar-benar mau melakukan ini?" tanya Choutaro tidak yakin

"Sudahlah! Jangan meragukan kemampuan senpaimu!" kata Shishido penuh percaya diri.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam gelap sambil berusaha tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun. Sejauh ini Choutaro hanya dapat mendengar langkah kaki dari mereka berdua. Selain suara serangga dan kembang api di kejauhan tentunya.

"Shishido-san..Benar ini tidak apa-apa? Kalau nanti ada yang melihat bagaimana?" tanya Choutaro lagi. Dia menengok ke sekitar, takut jika ada yang mengawasi mereka.

"Shshsht...Diam ! Kalau kau terus cerewet lebih baik aku sendiri yang melakukan ini" kata Shishido mulai berekspresi menakutkan.

Shishido melangkah mendekati sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Dia lalu menuju ke satu-satunya jendela milik ruangan itu dan membukanya dengan diam-diam.

"Lampunya mati, pasti dia sedang keluar!" kata Shishido pada Choutaro.

"Ah...mungkin pergi bersama Gakuto senpai" jawab Choutaro menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus...sempurna. Choutaro, kau membawanya kan? Barang itu?" tanya Shishido sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke Choutaro.

"Ah...iya Shishido-san" Choutaro lalu menyerahkan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak yang terbungkus rapi

"Hehehe..." Shishido tertawa kecil, "Dia pasti bakal marah besar besok. Ini akan membuatnya menyesali apa yang pernah dia lakukan"

Sebelum memasuki ruangan, Shishido sempat menoleh ke arah Choutaro sambil berbisik, "Tunggu diluar saja, aku tidak akan lama"

Choutaro memandangi wajah senpainya dengan khawatir sambil menggelengkan kepala berharap Shishido membatalkan rencananya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku punya alasan yang kuat untuk melakukan ini" sahut Shishido sambil menepuk kepala Ohtori pelan

Choutaro semakin khawatir dengan rencana senpainya

"Ini tidak benar...ini tidak benar..."kata Choutaro dalam hati

Shishido memasuki kamar melalui jendela yang berhasil dibukanya barusan. Dia sempat melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dan dia akhirnya menemukan hal yang dicarinya. Sebuah tempat tidur di seberangnya yang sekarang ini dalam keadaan rapi. Dia melangkah mendekat lalu melakukan persiapan untuk rencana jahatnya itu.

Diluar ruangan terlihat Choutaro sedang memandangi senpai berambut coklat dengan raut muka antara bingung dan ..Choutaro menyayangi senpainya yang satu itu. Ah..bukan, Choutaro memang penyayang tapi dia paling sayang Shishido dari seluruh anggota regular Hyotei, tentu saja selain keluarganya sendiri.

Karena sayangnya dia pada Shishido, dia mau menemani senpainya itu malam-malam begini. Di saat yang lain sedang melihat kembang api festival musim panas. Awalnya dia mengira Shishido juga akan melihat kembang api seperti yang lain. Namun, Shishido mengatakan dia kurang sehat, jadi tidak bisa pergi. Orang itu juga, dia berkata ada tujuan lain bersama Gakuto senpai.

Choutaro benar-benar menyayangi Shishido. Dia bahkan juga tidak ikut pergi dan bermaksud membawakan obat-obatan untuk Shishido. Tapi ketika dia akan pergi ke kamar Shishido, senpainya itu lebih dahulu memasuki kamarnya

"Shishido-san? bukannya Shishido-san sakit?" tanya Choutaro heran "Harus istirahat..."

"Bodoh!" kata Shishido sambil menjitak pelan kepala Choutaro, "Mana mungkin orang seperti aku akan sakit semudah itu!" kata Shishido sambil tersenyum lebar

"Ah...aku pikir Shishido-san sakit..." jawab Choutaro sambil mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh senpainya itu, "Aku baru saja mau mengunjungi Shishido-san" sahut Choutaro kecewa. Padahal dia sudah berencana untuk merawat senpainya, memberinya obat-obatan, membuatkannya minuman coklat hangat, menyelimuti tubuh senpainya yang kedinginan, melakukan apa saja agar senpainya merasa nyaman...

"Ah...lupakan" kata Shishido seolah-olah dapat membaca pikiran Choutaro. Dia memandangi Choutaro "Mau ikut denganku?"

Choutaro merasa inilah saat dimana dia tidak bisa tidak memperlakukan senpainya itu dengan spesial. Bola mata Shishido-san ini benar-benar cantik, pikir Choutaro. Kumohon, Shishido-san...jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku dapat menahan diriku.

"Choutaaa..." panggil Shishido "dengar omonganku barusan tidak?"

Choutaro tersadar. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang yang berdiri di depannya ini.

"Hem..." angguk Choutaro. "Shishido-san mau kemana?"

Dan disinilah Choutaro sekarang. Menunggu di luar kamar salah satu senpainya. Malam, dan dia dapat melihat kumpulan kembang api di langit musim panas. Sedangkan senpai yang memaksanya ikut sedang berada di dalam sebuah kamar, melakukan rencananya itu.

Choutaro menghela napas. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Shishido akan melakukan ini. Bahkan lelucon juga ada batasnya. Dia menatap kembang api yang kini sedang membumbung tinggi di kejauhan. Seharusnya mereka berdua saat ini menonton kembang api bersama. Seharusnya mereka menikmati liburan musim panas ini seperti biasanya. Mumpung Atobe berbaik hati mengajak seluruh regular Hyotei berlibur di villa miliknya. Tapi dia malah membantu Shishido melakukan ini. Kepalanya terkulai lemas, dia benar-benar berharap esok hari baik tidak akan terjadi apa-apa...

xxxxxxxxx

Choutaro berusaha untuk tidur malam itu. Tapi, dia terlalu khawatir dengan akibat dari ulah Shishido. Dia membenamkan kepalanya dengan lembut, berusaha berbagai macam untuk tidur dengan nyenyak.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan pelan. Cahaya dari koridor menembus masuk ke kamarnya yang gelap. Choutaro berusaha untuk menajamkan penglihatannya, mencari tahu siapa yang berusaha untuk masuk ke kamarnya saat itu.

Dia melihat Shishido sedang berdiri dengan piyamanya yang berantakan, tangan kirinya mendekap sebuah bantal dengan erat. Pipinya memerah. Shishido tidak berani memandang ke arah Choutaro

"Ano...Shishido-san?" tanya Choutaro setelah mengetahui bahwa siapa yang datang

"Aku mau tidur disini" kata Shishido dengan suara yang pura-pura tidak peduli

Choutaro merasa wajahnya memerah. Semoga Shishido tidak melihatnya. Dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Emm...kalau begitu Shishido-san bisa tidur di tempat tidur. Biar aku tidur diluar saja" kata Choutaro sambil berdiri.

Shishido melangkah mendekati tempat tidur. Kepalanya tetap menunduk, "Bodoh! Untuk apa aku kemari kalau kau akhirnya pergi?" katanya pelan

Choutaro rupanya tidak mendengar omongan Shishido barusan. Dia masih tetap melangkah menuju pintu untuk keluar.

Shishido mengangkat kepalanya, "Choutaa! " teriaknya setengah histeris

Choutaro menoleh dengan cepat "Iya?"

Shishido berusaha keras untuk menatap mata Choutaro, "Kau..." tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah Choutaro, "Jangan berani meninggalkan aku sendiri! Atau mau kupukul?" ancam Shishido dengan pipi yang memerah

Choutaro sejenak terkejut, lalu dia tersenyum lembut, "Baik, Shishido-san..."

-chapter 1 tamat-

Gomen kalo pendek...ini fanfic pertama gw XXD

Sankyu bwat yg baca...review plizz


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMER**

Author : Peto Okazaki

Rating : Gag tau...belom slese bikin soalnya XP

Pairing :

-Chapter 2-

Atobe mengumpulkan seluruh anggota regular Hyotei dalam sebuah ruang keluarga di villa miliknya. Dia duduk di sebuah sofa santai sambil memandangi keseluruhan wajah anak buahnya.

"Ehem..." kata Atobe berdeham dengan tegas "Oresama mengumpulkan kalian semua disini bukan tanpa alasan..." ujarnya

"Hoahemm...buchou, masih ngantuk~" kata Jirou sambil mengucek-ucek kedua matanya

"Ada apa ini buchou?" tanya Hiyoshi sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya

"Ini tentang apa yang terjadi kemaren" kata Oshitari pelan

"Ada apa kemaren, Oshitari senpai?" tanya Hiyoshi lagi

"Kemaren ada orang yang menaruh laba-laba karet di kamar Yuushi, tahu?" jelas Gakuto sambil memukul meja di depannya.

"Tenanglah, Gakuto " kata Atobe. "Pelakunya akan ditemukan...pasti" ujar Atobe seolah-olah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Choutaro merasa semakin was-was. Dia menoleh ke arah Shishido yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Shishido memasang ekspresi tidak bersalah

"Lalu?" tanya Shishido cuek. Dia mulai mengacak-acak rambut pendeknya itu.

"Shishido-san! " kata Choutaro khawatir

"Apaa?" sahut Shishido dengan tampang yang menakutkan."Jadi kita berkumpul disini hanya karena ada laba-laba karet di kamar Oshitari? Begitu saja?",cibirnya lagi.

Di sisi lain Gakuto memandangi Oshitari dengan cemas. Dia benar-benar khawatir dengan hal yang menimpa Oshitari. Dia tahu bahwa salah satu hewan yang ditakuti Oshitari adalah itu hanya mainan karet.

"Hewan yang paling kutakuti?" tanya Oshitari sambil berpikir."Apa yah? ada macam-macam" dia berpikir sebentar."Tapi, yang paling menakutkan itu..."tampang Oshitari berubah pucat

Gakuto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Oshitari, "Apa itu Yuushi? Ayo cerita! cerita!"

"Kalau aku beritahu nanti malah jadi lelucon" sahut Oshitari pelan, berusaha tidak memandang wajah Gakuto

"Tenang saja!" kata Gakuto ceria, "Gakuto Mukahi akan melindungimu, Yuushichan!" janji Gakuto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Oshitari tersenyum. Gakuto merasa pipinya memanas. Dia tidak menyangka raut wajah Oshitari akan berubah secepat ini.

"Ingin tahu?" bisik Oshitari di dekat telinga kiri Gakuto. Menyebabkan pipi Gakuto semakin memerah

"Apaaa?" tanya Gakuto pelan. Berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang gemetar

"..."

"Apa Yuushi? Kurang keras!"

"itu...laba-laba"

"Laba-laba?" tanya Gakuto tidak yakin."Kok?"

Maka ketika kemarin malam dia mendapati Oshitari sedang terduduk lemas di depan kamarnya dengan suara yang gemetar memanggil namanya, dia mengetahui hal yang buruk telah terjadi

Gakuto tidak dapat langsung mendengar penjelasan dari Oshitari, bahkan untuk menyuruhnya tenang saja susah. Pada akhirnya, dia mendengar sebab Oshitari menjadi seperti itu. Dia lalu membangunkan paksa Atobe untuk membantunya memeriksa kamar Oshitari, karena bagaimanapun yang ada di pikirannya adalah Oshitari yang sekarang ini bukanlah dirinya yang biasa.

"Gakuto?" panggil kembali bahwa kini mereka sedang berunding memecahkan siapa pelaku yang memasukkan laba-laba karet itu.

"Oshitari senpai...jangan-jangan kau sendiri yang membawa mainan itu " tanya Hiyoshi,"lupa mungkin?"

"Hmmm... tidak menyukai mainan karet, pasti sudah tahu itu" kata Oshitari berusaha menutup-nutupi phobianya.

"Naa...Jiro! bangun! Jangan malah tidur ! " panggil Oshitari."Kenapa tidak membantu berpikir?"

"Hoaheemmm..."

Jiro menggeliatkan menoleh ke arah teman-temannya."Ada apaaa?",tanyanya dia memang sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan serius yang sedang berlangsung itu.

Choutaro memasang wajah memang sudah berjanji pada Shishido untuk menjaga rahasia kecil mereka itu,namun melihat wajah Reguler Hyoutei yang sekarang ini sangat serius ini hampir membuatnya membocorkannya.

Shishido rupanya menyadari perubahan wajah kohainya menghela napas,lalu berdiri sambil membetulkan posisi topi birunya.

"Mou...sudahlah salahnya ada mainan karet seperti itu dikamarmu? Aku endiri sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau di kamarku ada seperti itu",katanya cuek."Atau jangan-jangan….kau takut dengan laba-laba?" raut wajahnya berubah serius

"Shishi~!" geram Oshitari.

"Ah..benar-benar~ Lupakan saja kejadian hari ini. Malam ini Gakuto Mukahi ini akan menemanimu tidur kalau kamu masih takut. Naa? Yuushi?" ajak Gakuto sambil bergelayutan di tangan Oshitari

Mendengar iu, raut wajah Oshitari berubah menjadi melihat kearah pasangan doublesnya dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Yakin? Gakuto? Mulai malam ini dan seterusnya ya?" tanya Oshitari sambil tersenyum mencurigakan

End chapter 2

Yeeeiii~ file ini ketemu! Dan melakukan beberapa perubahan…semoga akan dibuat di chapter selanjutnya….tunggu ya~


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMER**

Author : Peto Okazaki

Rating : sedikit ada lemon XDD

Pairing : ChoutaroXShishido

-Chapter 3-

Shishido bukanlah seorang yang akan melakukan suatu keusilan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia juga bukan orang yang mempunyai sense humor rendah. Dia mungkin nampak keras dan cuek diluar, namun di dalam hatinya dia selalu melindungi segala sesuatu yang disayanginya, lebih-lebih pasangan doublenya sendiri, Choutaro Ootori.

Shishido bisa menjadi seorang yang sensitif jika sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya diusik orang lain. Sebagai pasangan doublenya, Choutaro mengetahui betul akan hal itu. Akan tetapi, dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa senpainya itu menganggap serius omongan Oshitari.

"Shishido! Cepatlah keluar! Lama sekali persiapanmu~ Lihat, _Chou-chan_ sudah menunggumu lho…" kata Oshitari sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Shishido.

"Se-sebentar lagi. Rambutku masih basah.." terdengar Shishido dari dalam kamar

"Ara? Rambut basah? Sudahlah..nanti juga kering kalau terkena angin diluar" sahut Oshitari cuek, "Lebih lama lagi..Chou-chan akan aku _'makan'_ lho…"

"Oshitari-san!" terdengar suara Choutaro dari luar menambahi ucapan Oshitari dengan nada malu. "Jangan berkata seperti itu…"

"Hora…lihatlah Shishido…dia malu lho..dia malu! Yah..sampai jumpa…aku akan duluan dengan Chou-chan~ keringkan rambutmu sampai puas ya Shishido-kun!~" tambahnya Oshitari lagi

Terdengar tapak kaki menjauh dari kamar Shishido. Selang beberapa detik, pintu kamar Shishido terbuka dengan suara keras. Tampak Shishido dengan pakaian masih acak-acakan dan rambutnya basah terurai.

Shishido menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mencoba memastikan keadaan diluar. Rupanya Oshitari serius dengan ucapannya. Mereka meninggalkannya sendirian. Sendirian. Dan yang lebih parah, dia membawa serta Choutaro.

"Shishido-san….jangan marah, kumohon…" pinta Choutaro sambil memegang kedua pundak Shishido. Dia sedari tadi sudah berusaha untuk menenangkan senpainya itu.

"Dia keterlaluan..sudah berulangkali dia membawamu pergi. Membawamu!" kata Shishido. Tangannya mengepal,dan gemetar.

"Shishido-san…", Choutaro lalu memeluk Shishido. "Sudah…tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Oshitari-san hanya menggodamu" katanya sambil mengelus rambut coklat milik Shishido.

Shishido mendongak, "Aku khawatir denganmu, tahu? Kau tahu sendiri Oshitari itu macam apa.. mana mungkin aku bisa membiarkanmu menjadi korban Oshitari selanjutnya? Aku itu bermaksud melindungimu, tahu?"

Choutaro tersentak. "Me-melindungiku?"

"Un..melindungimu", Shishido mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi..Shishido-san…" lanjut Choutaro hendak mengatakan pendapatnya, namun kata-kata itu tiba-tiba terputus.

"Hm? Apa?" Shishido mendongak menatap mata Choutaro yang mendadak membuat hatinya berubah menjadi tenang

"Umm…bagaimana ya…", Choutaro tersenyum kikuk, "Aku dan Oshitari-san…Umm…karena kita...tidak mungkinlah.."

Shishido menatap Choutaro. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa maksud Choutaro.

"Err..bagaimana yah…", sambung Choutaro sambil berusaha tidak memandang Shishido. Tampak dia sungguh sangat kebingungan untuk mengatakan maksudnya.

Shishido memandangnya sejenak. Dia lalu berjinjit berusaha menyamakan tinggi badannnya dengan orang yang berada di depannya itu. Didekatkan wajahnya ke arah Choutaro.

Mata Choutaro terbelalak lebar. Dia berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi. Apa memang benar bahwa Shishido sedang menciumnya…

Shishido berusaha mendapatkan dukungan dari Choutaro. Dia sudah tidak bisa menjaga tubuhnya untuk terus berjinjit. Menyadari hal itu, Choutaro merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya, dan dia berusaha mendominasi bibir Shishido.

Suara napas Shishido terdengar berat. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher Choutaro. Dirasakan lidah Choutaro sedang menjelajahi bagian dalam mulut Shishido. Sensasi itu terasa panas dan lembut.

Mereka berdua berciuman selama beberapa saat hingga Shishido benar-benar kehabisan napas.

Choutaro masih menatap tidak berada didepannya saat ini adalah senpai dan pasangan doublenya,sekaligus orang yang disukainya sejak lama.

Dilihatnya wajah Shishido memerah,dia berusaha tidak menatap ini membuat Choutaro semakin penasaran dan melanjutnya mencium bibir Shishido lembut.

"Uhm…"gumam Shishido.

Choutaro melanjutkan dengan menjilat leher Shishido yang nampak rambut coklat yang kini mulai basah karena berhenti sejenak,tidak pernah dibayangkannya kalau saat seperti ini akan pernah disangkanya bahwa perasaannya Shishido akan berbalas.

Shishido kembali mengerang dengan lebih dia tidak menyukai jika Choutaro berhenti melakukan 'pekerjaannya'.Shishido mengadahkan kepalanya sambil memegang erat tangan kanan Choutaro.

"Hari ini menginaplah di kamarku…"

"Hora,Yuuushi~" panggil Gakuto sambil membawa dua mangkok es serut melon."Bagianmu~.."

"Sankyu.." jawab Oshitari sambil menerima pemberian Gakuto. "Kenapa selalu aku yang menjadi pihak perayu ya,Gaku?" tambahnya melamun

"Eh? Tapi akhirnya perasaan Chou-chan itu hal yang baik?" kata Gakuto sambil melahap satu sendok besar es serut

"Tapi…lagi-lagi aku…" kata Oshitari sambil menghela napas besar.

THE END

Alurnya makin berantakan..disaat mau nulis selalu idenya macet..

Gomen nee..fanfic ini bukan ShishiTori tapi ToriShishi..saya bermaksud merubah posisi mereka XXP

Oshitari di pihak yang baik..Yeeeyyy~~ om hentai ini juga berperan penting sebagai korban lho…


End file.
